


Science Nerds

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky and Tony are science bros, Flying Cars, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter parker mournes, Steve wants to help, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is kinda hostile at first, so does bucky, they both are science nerds, tony loves science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Bucky and Tony spend some scientific time in the lab
Series: Marvel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438105
Kudos: 15





	1. Bucky and Tony love Science

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I WROTE THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF LAST YEAR

Bucky was so used to Shuri constantly upgrading his arm that he never actually learned how to fix it.

Hell half of the time he would walking into her lab with it in his hand.

So when Bucky sadly walked into Tony's lab at three in the morning, nearly close to tears, Tony couldn't do anything but help him.

"Can you explain as you go?"

Tony threw him a nod. He hadn't been doing anything important. A few tweaks to the thrusters, designing a new suit for Peter's birthday in eight months. He was bored honestly.

So Tony took the vibranium arm that Bucky couldn't control, and looked it over.

His fingers flicked up, FRIDAY instantly bringing up multiple screens filled with information.

Bucky stared at them amazed.

He had never seen actual holograms. Sure, Shuri had the very life like holograms that were actually made from tiny pieces of vibranium, but this was pure light that Tony was controlling.

Tony read over the multiple windows quickly.

"Hmm, this would be a very inefficient way to make jewelry."

Bucky raised an eyebrow that Tony chose to respond to. He truly had nothing better to do.

"Usually when people make jewelry out of gold, they melt the gold with a stronger metal so it doesn't bend easily."

Tony turned back to the windows, tapping away while talking.

"Our Wakandan princess seemed to mix hers with vibranium, very expensive, and very hard to do since the melting point for it is very high."

Bucky nodded.

"It also seems that she put it in there for the hell of it."

The room went quiet. Tony continued to tinker with his arm, throwing out facts, and instructions that Bucky greedily took in.

"You know your dad promised us a flying car, do you have one of those?"

Tony stopped what he was doing. He couldn't help the laugh that left his mouth. Bucky frowned.

"What?"

It took a second for Tony to calm down enough to talk, but he did.

"James, society has surpassed flying cars. The only reason why people don't have them is because they're inefficient."

Bucky gave him a blank stare.

"For instance, why would I take my flying car that uses oil, gas, and jet fuel out for a ride when I could take my autopiloted jet that used organic fuel."

Bucky nodded. He couldn't argue with that knowledge, especially when the arguing would be against a genius.

"I still have it, you know?"

It had been a few minutes since Tony had spoken. Bucky has stared blankly at the floor ever since, so when Tony cut through the silence, it was like he had thrown a bucket of cold water on him.

"You still have what?"

Tony's hand flicked downward and the holograms were gone. He motioned for Bucky to take his arm before turning around and leaning on the work bench.

"The car. The original one."

Bucky's eyes widened a tad bit. He didn't want to seem too excited. A small smile slipped onto his face. Obviously the last time he had seen it was when it almost went up in flames.

"Yeah, you wanna see it? I made some adjustments so it actually works now."

Bucky eagerly nodded, hopping off of his stool. Tony smiled and walked towards his garage. Bucky looked around at all of the classic cars that obviously never left the room. In the center of it all, with red ropes fencing it off, was the old beauty.

She had been fixed up with a fresh coat of paint, and was in better condition (obviously) since back then.

Tony grabbed the controller that sat next to it, it was something similar to the controller upstairs for the xbox.

With a press of a button, the engine roared to life, and with a slight flick upwards of the joystick, she began to levitate.

Bucky stood in awe at the car. He had literally seen nothing like it.

"Do you wanna give it a go?"

Bucky nodded his head slowly, and took the controller. The way he stared at the car was child-like. Bucky had missed out on so much.

"Can I come back down tomorrow?"

Bucky's eyes never left the car.

Tony chuckled

"Of course."


	2. Bucky Is Into Science 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday, Peter quietly works on his web fluid in the lab he onced shared with his hero. How can he even think about trying something new when he didn't have the genius to put in his two cents.
> 
> or
> 
> Peter is near mute after the death of Tony, and he really misses their nerdy chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda sad but it’s not that bad

Steve had concluded that really, all Peter needed was someone to talk endlessly to. And something to work on. Peter hadn't worked on anything else beside his web fluid since the incident with Tony, and Steve feared that Peter may just throw away his gift.

Steve wanted to help, He really did, but Peter could explain some science thing five times over and he still wouldn't catch on. And when Peter noticed that Steve wasn't following he always gave him a sad smile and politely told him that he could leave if he didn't get it.

Steve always felt bad for quietly leaving a few minutes later. He didn't want the young boy alone.

So Steve had no choice but to break Bucky's arm. It was the only way to get Peter to open up.

Bucky walked into Peter's lab (it was in fact his lab, though he always called it Tony's) and sat on a bench near Peter.

He was currently making scrapes on his arm and quickly covering it with webs. He sighed every time a scrape quickly healed before the web could even touch it.

"Watcha makin' Pete?"

Peter stiffened a little, but smiled at Bucky none the less.

"New web fluid. I'm calling it First Aid Fluid."

Bucky sat down, gently laying his broken arm next to Peter.

"What does it do?"

Peter continued to make scratches, opting to smearing it on. Still no luck.

"It's supposed to be an all in one first aid for people. Like if someone is bleeding out, then this will stop the bleeding.....if some has really bad burns—it basically helps the healing process. Something i'm whipping up to save another life."

Bucky frowned. When working on healing creations you tend to levitate more towards experience. Like the person who made rubbing alcohol, obviously needed something that killed bacteria in wounds.

Last time Bucky checked, Peter had never saved anyone from a fire. So that meant that he was referring to Tony when he brought up the burns.

"Pete, you know it still would have happened whether you had-"

Peter cut him off quickly, his tone sharp.

"I know. What's wrong with your arm?"

Bucky stares a Peter for a solid three minutes.

"Steve broke it."

Hoping that it would that would lighten the mood (which it didn't), Bucky nudged the arm towards Peter.

Peter finally sat his web fluid down, and gave his full attention to Bucky and his arm.

Bucky looked around. The lab looked exactly the same, there still being a glass wall that separated the lab from the cars.

Bucky sat on the same bench, staring at the floor.

"Would you like me to explain as I go?"

Bucky shook his head slightly. Though it was the exact opposite of what Steve wanted, Bucky really didn't want Peter repeated what Tony had said almost a year ago. Instead he'd bring up a few fond memories.

"You know about a year ago, I sat on the same bench, Tony in that spot,"

Bucky pointed at Peter, who once again stiffened at the mention of his mentor.

"He fixed my arm, and I brought up that his dad promised us a flying. I'll never forget how hard he laughed at me for wanting to see a flying car. Now that i've seen some crazy shit, I understand why he did."

Peter let a smile break through his face. He never thought of all of the good memories. Every time he thought Tony it was only one memory, and it was their worst moment. Remembering the older mans laugh made him feel good.

"He offered to show me the car, after he had thrown in the fact that he still had it. I don't know how i missed it though, she's obviously the Belle of the car ball."

Both Peter and Bucky looked over at the shiny red car. It really was obvious, looking more like a proud centerpiece.

"Did you like it?"

Bucky nodded and smiled sadly.

"The first time he let me control it... I loved every moment. He let me come down here everyday just to fly the car and talk about science stuff. I miss him, really bad actually."

Peter looked up at Bucky with a sad smile on his face. He definitely could relate to that.

"Me too, you know we can do the same? except maybe you could teach me how to fly the car!"

Peter let out a laugh at his own comment, and went back to working. Bucky smiled and agreed.

"You know Peter, you don't have to keep your pain to yourself, you're not the only one hurting so sharing will help everyone."

Peter looked up at Bucky once again, a tender smile on his face, and his eyes brimmed with tears. With a small nod, he handed Bucky his arm back.

"Thanks Bucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this last year, but finished it a out three minutes ago

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that y’all like it, there will be a second part up very soon :))


End file.
